Sid, Stinky, and Harold doing drugs
by Rockfan05
Summary: Arnold gets shocked that Harold, Sid, and Stinky not only skip 2 weeks of school but start doing drugs as well.
1. C'mon, try it!

From the creator of "School Shooting at PS18"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the past 2 weeks, Stinky Peterson, Sid, and Harold have never attended school. Arnold was starting to worry about his three friends. One day after school, Arnold went to Harold's house. His mom answered the door. "Hey, is Harold there?" Arnold asked. "He should be just coming back from school," answered Harold's mom. "What are you talking about? He hasn't showed up for 2 weeks. Are you sure he is not there?" said Arnold. "He told me he would be at school, I am gonna ask that boy some questions," said Harold's mom "Thanks for telling me this information" "Your welcome, I'll see you around," and so Arnold left and went to Sid's house and Sid's mom answered the door. "Is Sid there?" asked Arnold. "Hell, I thought he was at school," answered Sid's mom. "Was he there?" "Last time I saw him at school was 2 weeks ago," said Arnold. "WHAT!? Why when I get my hands on that damn 9 year old, he will get the punishment he will never forget! Let me know when you see my son" said Sid's mom. "Oookay, later," and so Arnold left and was wondering about Harold's mom and Sid's mom thinking that their sons were attending school the past 2 weeks. He was heading to Stinky's house to check on them, he past the alley where the dumpsters were and where the homeless families lived until he saw something very unusual. "O no!" Arnold yelled to himself. Stinky, Sid, and Harold were behind a dumpster smoking. He rushed to the back of the dumpster. "What do you guys think you are doing? That stuff is bad for you! Smoking is bad!" "Hahahahaha, that guy has a weird head" said Sid with eyes half way open and pink. "He is telling us this stuff is bad for us" Stinky added. "O great, so you guys are not smoking a cigarette, your smoking marijuana?" Arnold asked, now realizing they were high. "I think I got the munchies guys.," said Harold, "I need some Baked Lays, some Funnyuns, 5 boxes of pizza, Twizzlers, M&Ms, Pop Tarts, .." Harold continued to name food. "Why weren't you guys in school in the past 2 weeks and lied to your own parents?" Arnold asked angirly. "I dunno" they all said. "ARG! I am outta here!" Arnold yelled, and left. He was in the biggest shock of his life time. He would never though that Sid, Stinky, and Harold would ever do drugs. He was so sad, they use to be cool people who got their life changed by pot. Arnold went home, and sat in the dinning room table all miserable. His grandpa walks in the dining room. "Aww, why the long face?" asked Grandpa. "Grandpa, have you ever had good friends, but they change completely and you feel like you don't want them anymore?" asked Arnold. "Are you telling me that your friends are on drugs?" asked Grandpa "Um well, ..yeah" answered Arnold. "Now now Arnold, you stay away from drugs. Those things can ruin your life. In fact I have done those things back in the 60s and damn those things really worth the time" said Grandpa. "You have? But why?" asked Arnold. "It was popular then" said Grandpa , "But now I am sorry I put my mouth and that damn doobie. So take my advice, don't do drugs" "Ok, thanks for the advice" said Arnold. 4 hours later, Arnold went to bed. He was thinking about drugs. Why, he thought, why would people want part of their life ruined? He kept thinking, he even remembered in 3rd grade when he and all of his friends were in the JUST SAY NO club, including Sid, Harold, and Stinky. They were in JUST SAY NO and now they are doing drugs. Arnold went to sleep and woke up the next morning and went to school. It was 10:35 and the students started working quietly and Arnold decided to ask Helga a question. "Helga, have you ever done drugs before?" Arnold asked, worrying that she would say yes. "Why on earth would I want to do that? Drugs are disgusting now go do your work you football head!" yelled Helga. So it was, Helga would never do drugs. Arnold felt a little better just because Helga is a drug free person. His day was getting better at school. By the time school day was over, Arnold decided to go to the alley where the 3 boys were last time. He saw them again smoking weed but this time with some black kid with dreds. "Hahahaha! It's the guy with the weird shaped head again" said Sid. "I think the guy with the weird shaped head is Arnold, on the count of he was telling us this stuff is bad" said Stinky. "You guys, please" said Arnold. "My grandpa said not to do that stuff and even Helga said it is disgusting" "This stuff aint bad man," said the black guy with the dreds. "Yeah Arnold, it'll make you wanna eat more!" said Harold. "Who are you anyway?" asked Arnold to the black guy. "The name is Rob, Rob Harley. And you are" "Arnold" "You gotta try this man, it'll open your mind" Arnold gave him a mean look, "No, my grandpa told me he done it and it wasn't worth the time" "C'mon, some people don't like drugs. Besides, you won't know until you try some. There are famous people who got famous for this stuff, Bradley Nowell, Bob Marley, and even Dino Spamoni, The greatest R&B singer ever. C'mon man, you got at least try it!" said Rob. Harold, Sid, Stinky, and Rob all looked at him. "It'll be great man" said Sid. "well.."Arnold said.  
  
Uh oh! Arnold don't do it! You are suppose to advise people not to do drugs, not join them! Will Rob convince Arnold to smoke weed? Will Arnold do it and change his life like his favorite R&B singer did, Dino Spamoni? How will everyone else react about Sid, Harold, and Stinky doing drugs? Stay tuned for the next episode of Hey Arnold! 


	2. Any last words?

We last left Arnold with Sid, Harold, and Stinky doing drugs with their new friend, Rob Harley. Arnold was being offered drugs. Will Arnold do it? You will find out on tonight's episode of Hey Arnold.  
  
  
  
"No!" yelled Arnold. "I won't do it! NEVER!" "No?" asked Rob "You are a pussy, I am afraid you lead me no choice!" Rob punched Arnold in the nose so hard he started bleeding. "I am so sorry you are such a pussy." Rob said, "If I were you, I swear to god I would kill myself immediately for being such a pussy". Sid all of the sudden got back to normal and saw Arnold being beat up. "Arnold!" Sid Yelled and he tackled Rob. "Leave him alone!" He punched Rob constantly until Rob pushed him off. Then Stinky jumped in and slammed Rob hard in the ground. "You mess with Arnold, you mess with us!" Stinky yelled. Harold got back to normal and he ran away. "AHHHH!" Harold screamed as he ran away from the battle. Rob took his fist and punched Stinky in the nose. Stinky fell down and was unconscious. Sid and Arnold back and forth continued punching Rob. Rob kicked Sid in the crotch. "OW!!!" Sid yelled and fell down with his hand on his crotch. Rob grabbed Arnold by the shirt with one hand and picked him up. He had the mean look in his eyes as if he was going to murder the poor guy. "I am so sorry it has to be like this," Rob said. His hands were in his pocket and he pulled out his heroine injector. "Any last words before you do your first drug?" Rob asked. "Yeah, you know there is a special place down there just for you. I bet you before you did your first drug, you were a normal person like me and my friends are in PS18. But ever since you done drugs, you became addicted and try to convince other people to do it by threatening them you would beat the living daylights out of them if they won't do it. Is this what you did to get my friends to smoke weed? 2 weeks ago they probably didn't want to do that stuff at first but since you are bigger than they are, they got scared to say no. I know I am really smaller than you but I has the guts to say no and to say you are a psycho!" "Alright enough!" yelled Rob. He raised his arm with the injector and aimed at Arnold's chest. The point slowly occurred closer to Arnold's chest. Arnold, thinking it was the end of the world to him, thought about all the kids at PS18 about how they say they wouldn't do drugs and how surprised they would be if they found out Arnold was doing drug. "FREEZE" a loud voice yelled. Rob dropped Arnold and the heroine injector. "What was that?" he asked. "You are under arrest for illegal drug usage and attempting murder," said the cop, along with a group of them and Harold. "Harold?" Arnold asked "I thought you ran away and just left us hanging" Said said. "No," Harold said, "I called the cops. I guess it is too late since." he points his fingers at Stinky's body. The cops threw Rob Harley in the police car. "Take him away boys!" Stinky yelled as he got up. The cops drove off. "I HHHAAATTEEE YOOOUUU!" Rob yelled as the car drew farther and farther. "Stinky! Your alive!" Arnold excited. "Of course," said Stinky ,"I just got hit so bad in the face, I was unconscious. That lil' bastard nearly killed me." "Well I am glad you guys are okay, are we still friends?" Arnold asked. Harold, Stinky, Sid, and Arnold made a circle and each placed a hand on top of another. "Let us promise, never to touch drugs again!" Harold said. "And to be friends to the end" Sid added, "1, 2, 3, FRIENDS!" they all yelled as they raised their hands and walked home. Arnold was glad everything was back to normal. So Harold, Sid, and Stinky returned to school on the 3rd week since they were last at school. They had 5 hours worth of make up work. None of them complained because they knew they got what they deserve. As for Rob Harley....  
  
  
  
"Alright, lock him up!" a cop commander. An officer took a key and locked the lock of the cell door. The cops left and Rob, the guy in the cell, ran up to the cell door. "Let me out of here! I don't belong in here, those stupid fourth graders do!" he yelled and shivered the door. Two hands were on Rob's shoulder and he looked behind. It was a bald teenager with gay tattoos and piercings. "So you must be my new cell mate," the bald teen said. He grabbed Rob "We are gonna have so much fun!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rob yelled loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
